


Moving

by KiwiBerry



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, No Plot, domestic!verse i suppose, lots of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiBerry/pseuds/KiwiBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt for my friend Laura on tumblr which she gave me E/R and moving, so this is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

Enjolras groaned as he removed the next box from the back of the truck, shifting his weight carefully as the cardboard dropped off the metal railing, the entirety of the box’s weight falling on his chest. He leaned back, distributing the weight evenly, and began to take small steps toward the house, making sure to be mindful of the lip of the sidewalk beneath him, before awkwardly climbing the three small stairs to the porch, where Grantaire awaited in the doorway, a smile on his face.

"Too heavy?" Grantaire teased, raising an eyebrow in amusement as he watched Enjolras shift the box in his arms. 

He rolled his eyes as he pushed past Grantaire and deposited the box onto a nearby table, opening it up to check the contents were still in one piece, before turning around.

"I can take care of myself, Grantaire," Enjolras reminded, a hint of something at the end of his words that caused the other’s eyes to light up. Enjolras smiled lightly in return, leaning back against the table and pushing aside the blonde strands of hair that stuck to his forehead, as Grantaire sauntered over.

"I suppose," Grantaire replied skeptically, glancing down at the box behind Enjolras before meeting his eyes, "But I can do the job _much_ better.”

"Oh?" Enjolras challenged, not even flinching as Grantaire leaned in, pressing himself close, callused hands finding his hips with ease. 

"Would you like a demonstration?" he asked, and before Enjolras could reply, Grantaire had silenced him, their mouths moving together in a familiar dance, one of warmth and acceptance, of realization and love, and Enjolras leaned in closer, running a hand through Grantaire’s hair as he tilted his own head, allowing him to capture the other fully, taking in the very essence of the man he’d never thought he’d understand.

"I love you," Enjolras sighed into Grantaire’s mouth, to which the other only kissed him harder before pulling back, a hand on the back of his head keeping their foreheads touching. Their breath mingled in the space between them, eyes locked on each other. Grantaire smiled, placing another quick kiss on the other’s lips before wrapping his arms around Enjolras’ chest and burying his head in the crook of his neck.

"I don’t deserve you," Grantaire mumbled into his skin, words soft and warm against Enjolras’ neck, causing him to shiver at the touch. 

Ignoring the comment, Enjolras placed feather light kisses into Grantaire’s disheveled hair, already used to the other’s lack of faith, not only in other’s but himself as well.

"Is this okay?" Grantaire asked quietly, when Enjolras didn’t speak, pulling back enough to catch his gaze. The question was broad, a bunch of little questions packed inside. He could be asking about anything: the move, the new home, the relationship. But Enjolras didn’t care because he only needed one answer. 

"It is," Enjolras assured, pressing a light kiss to Grantaire’s mouth, "as long as you’re here."

Grantaire’s eyes lit up at the words, a goofy grin gracing his face, before practically attacking Enjolras with his mouth. Enjolras laughed against the other’s lips, attempting to hold him back by the shoulders.

"We still have things to unload," Enjolras reminded in between kisses, to which Grantaire only shrugged, grinding his hips against the other’s.

"We didn’t hire a driver," Grantaire reminded, tugging playful at Enjolras’ bottom lip, causing him to squirm, "so it’s not like anyone’s waiting for us."

Enjolras’ mouth turned slightly at this, trying his best not to give in to the hand currently pulling at his hair, waves of want coursing through him.

"Seriously Grantaire„" Enjolras stated as he moved to kiss Grantaire one last time before pushing him backwards and slipping out of his arms, which earned him a groan of disapproval, " we should finish unloading, at the very least."

Grantaire stuck his lip out in a fake pout.

Enjolras laughed then, leaning in quick to peck Grantaire’s cheek, giving his hand a firm squeeze, before walking back out the open door, Grantaire taking a moment before following.

Outside, Enjolras turned slightly, waving Grantaire over to help him lift the dresser sitting on the sidewalk, his face basked in the glow of the setting sun, his hair like fire.

 _Yeah_ , Grantaire thought to himself, leaning across the dresser to peck Enjolras’ cheek in reataliation, which earned him a smile he never wanted to forget, _we’re going to be okay_


End file.
